wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravager Jackals
The Ravager Jackals are a bellicose and savage Chaos Warband that fanatically follows the Blood God Khorne. Originating from the merciless and uncompromising Iron Warriors Traitor Legion, a tetrarchy of former Warsmiths formed a separate formation and struck out on their own, eventually becoming the notorious Ravager Jackals Chaos Warband. History Few who have managed to escape the lightning wars of the mechanized forces of the Ravager Jackals tell of masses of tank columns, daemonic artillery, the roar of heavy weaponry and bike engines as cries praising the Blood God chase down survivors in terror. This Chaos Warband was first formed by a group of four Warpsmiths named Seth, Mikael, Vlad, and Rukov after they split away from the Iron Warriors believing to have been in 657 M41. Any top secret probing by the Inquisition into the Eye of Terror has placed this groups home Daemon World with the codename ‘Gehenna’ as its surface is dotted with what seem to be production plants. Testimony by cultists serving this group of Khornate sons of Perturabo tell of the capital city being a vast fortress containing training facilities, an arena as a part of their recruitment trials and other amenities focusing on the self sufficiency of their military strength while only ensuring minimal care to the inhabitants themselves so as to not attract the ire of other warbands or even the Legions themselves. Battles/Raids/Invasions Fall of Jestarus It would be in 666.M41, that the Warband would first make itself known upon the Feudal World of Jestarus as villages were terrorized by Bikers and the mad charge of Khornate Berserkers as they were swiftly overwhelmed. The planet’s capital city would soon become besieged by forces of three Champions of Khorne, with air support of Hell Talon squadrons strafing PDF defenses as columns of armor smashing their way into the city. Little is known of what happened next as the SOS of the planet’s Astropathic choir reached the Imperium 8 months later as a fleet led by Admiral Merris were met with a horrible Warp storm preventing access to the doomed world. Forge World Kotannis Rebellion In 678.M41, the Chaos forces would strike again on Forge World Kotannis as the United Workers Party revealed themselves to be a Chaos Cult of Khorne and rose up in a rebellion against their Skitarii Overseers. It was in that moment when the Ravager Jackals would arrive in their invasion, engaging forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, facing intense fighting as they captured Manufactorum sectors and stealing machinery and weapons. However as they advanced upon the main capital city of Claxos and engaged the 60th Cadian Infantry Regiment they were met with the sudden arrival of the 8th Company of the Sons of Atlas Space Marine Chapter. The conflict lasted for 2 years as cultists in the Warband quickly went to work of opening Warp rifts, sacrificing slain tech priests, Guardsmen and Astartes alike. The tide turned in the favor of Chaos forces as daemons of Khorne tore their way through Imperial forces as much to the shame of the Sons of Dorn the Ravager Jackals were victorious, claiming the Forge World for Khorne. Immolation of Arabas Primus In 687.M41, a time that’ll become known as the Immolation of Arbaras Primus, an Imperial relief force of the Repentant Templars Space Marine chapter arrived too late, finding the entire Shrine world in flames. As they searched the planet’s surface it was revealed that much of the planet had been tainted with Warp energy, as the very ground beneath their feet bled while mysteriously the majority of its civilian population was conspicuously absent. However, upon investigation of the planet’s pict recorders revealed a tense battle of the planets PDF forces and Adepta Sororitas forces of the Order of the Holy Chalice. The battle soon turned against Imperial forces, becoming overwhelmed as bikes, Land Raiders, Predators and Vindicator Tanks rolled through the streets as cultist slaves chanted, "Grind the weak, take the strong, Grind the weak! Take the strong!" (+++''ALL FURTHER INFORMATION REGARDING THE IMMOLATION OF ARBARAS PRIMUS IS CLASSIFIED BY ORDER OF INQUISITOR FRANCISCAN DRYKUS OF THE ORDO MALLEUS''+++) Sacking of Forge World Mercurius In 702.M41, forces from the Dark Mechanicum aligned with the Ravager Jackals Warband deployed what observers could only describe as a ‘Blood Bomb’, raining superheated drops of blood upon the Forge World of Mercurius stirring panic among the citizenry. Meanwhile drop pods rained down from the skies within the storm as Warpsmith Rukov led his scavenger brethren in stripping the world clean as if they were ripping into dying flesh. Bolter fire could be heard in the streets as Manufactorums were stripped clean from the inside out while workers and tech priests alike were set aflame by the blood rain and any who weren’t left to rot were salvaged, their bionics violently ripped from their corpses in hopes of their Dark Mechanicum allies using them for further experiments. However the tide turned against the servants of Khorne as remnant Skitarii forces held against the traitor Astartes despite the rain of blood causing significant damage. This bought enough time for forces from the Crimson Foxes Space Marine chapter to arrive, the Sons of the Khan successfully driving Chaos forces off the planet but at a heavy cost of ¾’s of the planet’s population dead and 80% of the technology stolen. Swashbuckling in Segmentum Pacificus It would be in a rather humorous irony during in 725.M41 as the forces of Warpsmith Vlad unexpectedly encountered the Drukhari forces of the Kabal of the Hidden Claw conducting a raid upon the Hive World of Drakonis Secundus. Seeing a chance at shedding the blood of miserable Eldar he chased the Kabalite fleet down into an unknown area located in the Segmentum Pacificus engaging in a pitched battle, with only minimal losses. The battle ended after upon stealing the slaves the Drukhari had collected and impaling the surviving Drukhari crew members upon the spikes of Vlad’s capital ship the Bloody Devourer as Vlad collected the skull of the lead Archon as a trophy. Eastern Fringes Raid In 790.M41 while on patrol within the Eastern Fringes Admiral Troike of the Imperial Navy was met with a horrifying ambush as a Chaos fleet seemed to erupt from the very asteroids around his ships. As boarding torpedoes and Hell Talon Fighters swarmed over the imperial ships like ravenous scavengers. Much to the Admiral’s misfortune he only managed to sink one of the Chaos ships until he found himself staring up into the eyes of Seth the Grinder himself. As the traitor Astartes held the unconscious body of the Admiral’s Navigator in one arm, as the objective of his raid was to replenish the loss of Navigator’s within the fleet he gave the mortal a wide grin as he said. "You are maybe wondering why you haven't died yet when you have not realized, your flesh would be unsatisfying to us, look around you as your command has failed your own status as an officer, much like your False Emperor, is a lie. However, have no fear flesh-filth, you still have use to make your pitiful human life in service to the Imperium hold meaning. As you, and everyone like you are nothing more than food. And we are the hunters that will rip your flesh open and watch as the blood of the Imperium dyes the galaxy red in the name of the Blood God." Admiral Troike was found months later, barely alive, clutching a dataslate in his arms as he was given the Emperor's Peace and the dataslate was taken for study. Sacking of Ithacus Secundus The warband’s greatest harvest would come in 999.M41 as the Warmaster of Chaos loosed the Legions upon the world of Cadia, Seth and his lieutenants saw the perfect opportunity to reap as many rewards from the 13th Black Crusade as they could. As on the Hive World of Ithacus Secundus, a vital supply stationing area to the Astra Militarum forces on Cadia; the warband arrived in force invading the planet. However as the ships opened fire, they were ambushed by a fleet from the Emperor's Children Legion, aiming to steal away the Jackals prize in technology and slaves. Angered by the foolish sons of Fulgrim, Seth saw a perfect chance at raising his standing with Khorne as he turned his own fleet onto the Emperor's Children while his lieutenants ravaged the world. The battle would be waged for weeks that felt like an eternity to the berserk Sons of Perturabo as the world lay devastated and the Emperor’s Children were forced to retreat. However; as luck seemed to be in favor of the Ravager Jackals fate would turn against them, as from the darkened corners of the Webway emerged the Drukhari Kabal of the Fallen Angel, its Archon delightfully thirsting for battle as her forces drove the Chaos ships back into the Warp as they dragged their prizes back with them kicking and screaming. Encounter with Primaris Marines As the galaxy was split apart from the Cicatrix Maledictum the Ravager Jackals found themselves in a new era as in 115.M42, on the ocean world of Allistach the traitor Astartes found themselves in conflict with the Primaris Marines of the Ultima Founding. As the Primaris Marines of the Void Ravens chapter caught the traitor Astartes off guard with fast and deadly ambushes, leaving graveyards of scrap and corpses. Despite the losses inflicted upon the new Raven Guard successors, the Ravager Jackals were forced to retreat as Seth’s roar of rage seemed to echo with that of his own Heldrake as he vowed with great disgust to inflict his wrath upon the abominations of the Emperor’s image, where he declared the Imperium would soon follow. The Coming of the Helstalker Conclave In 132 .M42, the Grave world of Pykorias came under invasion by the forces of Rukov as despite the valiant defense of the local Guardsmen regiments it was with the arrival of a new set of daemon engines, called Helstalkers as their riders known as Lords of Discord ripped apart the defense lines. As witnesses could see warp tainted mechadendrites dissecting and tearing Imperial vehicles apart, siphoning straight from their machine spirits and empowering other daemon engines. The Conclave of Daemonic riders could be later seen rushing into the city on spindly horrifying arachnid legs as Space Marines and armored forces followed after them. As even Khorne Lords of Skulls rolled onto the city streets with bloodied treads. Days later contact was lost as a fleet responding to its astropathic distress signal found only bare remains of hab-blocks, Imperial vehicles stripped clean and bodies emptied from grave caverns. Power Vacuum Stories from terrified Imperial Guardsmen tell of a large winged behemoth tearing Imperial aircraft from the skies and letting loose streams of Warpfire from its maw leaving nothing but fields of ashen corpses and charred tombs of vehicles. Interestingly; according to eyewitness accounts of Space Marines and Guardsmen alike the de facto commander of the Warband and Warpsmith Seth the Grinder has been the only figure seen close to the Heldrake. As one can assume the daemon engine is loyal to only him, as it has been seen attacking fellow officers in the Warband as they tried either deserting or rebelling against their leader. It is unclear but assumed that this daemon engine is used by Seth to keep his subordinates such as Rukov, Vlad and Mikael in check. Notable Servants Bleeding Diamond of Smiths # Seth the Grinder-Unofficial Chaos Lord and extremely intelligent Warpsmith, he has an obsessive habit of capturing enemy vehicles and restoring them for the sake of implanting a daemonic crew. Is bonded with a Heldrake that he uses to keep his fellow commanders Mikael, Rukov, and Vlad in line. # Vlad the Impaler- Second-in-command of the Ravager Jackals and a favored Champion of Khorne using his skills with machinery in creating deadly and brutally effective weapons for the Servants of the Blood God in the warband. All enemies whether they be in the Imperium or not know his moniker by the lines of impaled corpses he leaves behind. # Rukov the Eviscerator- Third Commander and Lieutenant of the Ravager Jackals, known for his brutal tactics in smashing enemy trenches with the threads of his tanks. He desires to both one day take control of the Warband and conquer the Fortress Monastery of the Imperial Fists the Phalanx. # Mikael the Cutter- Fourth Warpsmith in the Warband who favors speed as equally as the brutality of the Warband's tanks as he is seen often at the forefront of his assaults as Khorne Berserkers and Bikes charge into a village or settlement ready for the slaughter. Notable Warband Members # Kiag the Bloodied- A favored champion of Khorne who serves as one of the Warband's most decorated Berserkers as with a chainaxe and bolt pistol in hand he eagerly charges into battle with a belt of krak grenades at the ready to reduce fortified positions to ruin before running in and tearing the fools within apart. # Vekks the Flesh Taker- A champion formerly of the Night Lords Legion who turned away from the Night Haunters teachings in favor of grinding the weak flesh of mortals beneath the teeth of his chain axe he calls ''Selwyr, ''his experience and leadership on the battlefield are highly valued in the Warband. As officers turn to his tactical mind for victory, with some rumors spreading that Vekks plans to seize control of the Ravager Jackals. # Mevruk- An apothecary, exiled from the Iron Warriors home daemon world specializing in torturing slaves with drugs and chemicals serves as the expert in driving the 'Initiation' trials of captured prisoners and slaves on their way to becoming Chaos Space Marines. He is infamous for his sadistic and cruel nature with some critics denouncing him as being a false worshiper of Khorne. Warband Fleet Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Ravager Jackals About the Ravager Jackals Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands